Ath'Ar (Language)
The Ath'Arian language was the first language to be spoken by man. It is based off primitves, such as Fire (Rashk), Water (Slisk), Earth (Manlek), and Wind (Ketk). By combining certain primitive together, you can create a new word entirely, such as Sul-Gil (Glowstone), a combination of the words Sul (Light), and Gil (Gold). Mechanics of Ath'Arian The basis of speaking Ath'Arian is simple; use the primitives. By fusing certain primitives you can create new words entirely. slislek, being Slis (Water), and Manlek (Earth), would logically be mud. like wise, Rashslis, Rashk (Fire), and Slis, would be steam. By adding the letter N to the end of each word, you modify it, similarly to english, making it an adjective. Giln = Golden, and Suln = bright. By reversing a word, you corrupt it, therefore reversing it's meaning. Nel, to give, would become Len' (the ' used to signify that it is corrupt), meaning to take. Corrupt words can be used to replace the direct, though it's usualy best to simply use the original. All words that begin with a V, are conjuctions, take for example: Vil - from/to (context dependant) Ves - deriving from Vael - the Vay - and For compound conjunctions, the last letter is dropped and the word is appended to the secondary conjunction. For all conjunctions following the first conjunction, drop the V (except for compound). The word "a" (as in "A tree") is non-existent in Ath'Arian. It is simply implied. You do not say "a sea", rather one would say "Sliska" En - Should Have/Was Es - Should be/Is On - Should/Will be Modifiers are typically the first two english letters and a modifier, as the language of Rishelm is heavily borrowed from Ath'arian. For example, the word "should" in Ath'arian is "Shon". All nouns are spelled with a capital first letter and if you have a noun in Ath'Arien that you normally use about a male but wish to apply to a female you simply add 'en' at the end of the word. For example: Vael Duri es melan (The King should be/is trusted) becomes Vael Durien es melan (The Queen should be/is trusted). This rule doesnt apply to all nouns. For example 'man/woman' where man is 'mano' and woman is 'mana'. To change the form of a word to plural you simply add a 'd' to the end of the word, so 'Mano' (man) becomes 'Manod' (men) and 'Ka' (body) would be 'Kad' (bodies) History, and its creation Ath'Arian's creation is shrouded in mystery. It is widely belived that the Ath'Ar were able to innately speak a very basic form, called Pre-Ath. Common words Man - Person Mano - Man/Masculine Manod - Men Mana - Woman/Feminine Manad - Women Manlek - Earth Sul - Light Tid - Time Rashk - Fire Ket - Wind Slis - Water Cael - Deep, Dark Shol - Empty, Vaccuous Nil - Creation, New life Nel - Give, Offer Rot - Destruction, Scourge Noh - Ageless, without age Rhos - War, Conflict Hrosk - Rise, empower Ka - Body of, containing San - Blood Usk - Settlement, city, town Eros - Era Gil - Gold Naga - Snake, Reptile Hesh - Herb, Plant Fus - Strength Dori(en) - King (Queen) Duri(en) - Prince (Princess) Hael - Age, Elder Plaso - Leader, Teacher, Guide Mela - Trust Sela - Member Kumati - Novice, Pupil, Student Kuma - knowlege, learning Gaer - Temple, Shrine, Monument Jil - Snow, coldness Sah - Dust, powder Mora - Stone Rotmora - Cobblestone Ramora - Coal Sanmora - Redstone Slismora - Lapis Lazuli Fulis - Strenght Potion Rotlis - Poison Potion Sanesh - Nether Wart Nilesh - Seed Sahlek - Sand Mansahlek - Asarian (Asarid inhabitant) Mansul - Highborn, Enlightend Sultid - Daytime Caeltid - Nightime Ketslis - Rain Ketjil - Snowstorm Silva - Wood Nilva - Creation Wood / Crafting Table Nilrasmora - Fire Stone Creator / Furnace Kin - Family, heritage, ancestor, etc Niel - No, negative, evil Oiy - Yes, positive, good Roh - You Dah - my Sulmora - Iron Moas - Vision, Sight Category:Narash - Dragon